Hide and Seek: And They're All Insane
by Funkiechick
Summary: Set in D2. Before the Ducks get ready to leave for Los Angeles, Luis thinks of an interesting way for them to spend their load of free time. Lets just a little marshmellow and beef jerky can go a long way.


Hide and Seek: And They're All Insane  
  
By Funkiechick  
  
(The Ducks take a breather from Hockey in D2, just before they leave to Los Angeles. This is a long one shot, but it was fun.)  
  
"WOOHOO!!! PARTY!" Goldberg shouted as he ran around the group of Ducks walking through main street, all with smiles on their faces in the warm weather.  
  
"I can't believe we're going to be Team USA." Adam shook his head. "This may be a breakthrough chance for me."  
  
"Yeah well, I don't think the NHL scouts want a cake-eater." Jesse joked, and dodged a playful swing from Banks.  
  
"The chicks." Portman grinned. "The chicks in Los Angeles are the BEST."  
  
The guys all nodded, chuckling perversely while Julie and Connie rolled their eyes at each other. Guy noted this, and knew he couldn't blow his relationship with Connie like that- not with Luis and Dwayne setting their sights on her.  
  
"But those Los Angeles chicks are nothing compared to you girls." Guy gave his trade mark smile, and took Connie's hand. Connie bumped hips with him.  
  
"Nice save." Julie nodded.  
  
"I'll let you off easy this time." Connie agreed.  
  
"So what are we gonna do?" Dwayne asked.  
  
"Play hockey?" Charlie suggested weakly, and everyone groaned.  
  
"I don't mean to be negative." Ken shook his head. "But lets face it. Do we really FEEL like playing hockey right now?"  
  
"Not really." Averman agreed. "I say we wing it. Going through the Minnesota town, acting like the cool crowd." Averman gave a dramatic sigh. "Which most of us aren't used to."  
  
"Yeah, look who's talking." Fulton retorted.  
  
"HIDE AND SEEK." Luis suddenly said, speaking his first words. Everyone looked skeptically at him. "No seriously. A HUGE game of hide and seek. We'll separate into teams, and have one seeker. I used to play it all the time back home."  
  
"Really?" Goldburg asked. "Well, I'm sure it was lovely." The ducks chuckled.  
  
"No seriously." Luis said. "It's fun. Dwayne could be the seeker." He patted the Texan on the back. "And Charlie can help him out, because Dwayne doesn't know his way around Minnesota."  
  
"Well, it does sort of sound like fun..." Charlie thought out loud.  
  
"And no one else has thought of anything to do." Julie agreed.  
  
"Why not? I'm in." Connie smiled. Luis smiled as well, and stepped towards her.  
  
"You can be on MY team Connie." He said flirtatiously. Guy glared at him.  
  
"If she's on your team, then so am I." Guy retorted. Connie smiled secretly as the two frowned at each other. She may have been the biggest tomboy anyone could meet, but sometimes it was fun when they actually treated her like a girl.  
  
Well, Guy ALWAYS treated her like a girl.   
  
"I think Ken should make teams." Charlie said quickly.  
  
"Yeah, we don't want a fight to break out over Connie." Adam muttered. Portman glanced at Connie.  
  
"I don't blame them. Whoo, look at her."  
  
"Okay." Ken said, somewhat shyly. He WAS new to the Ducks after all, but they had been nothing but accepting of him. "Uhm...Team One will be Julie, Connie aaannnddd..."  
  
All the guys looked hopefully to be on the pretty girls team.  
  
"Julie, Connie and ME." Ken grinned. Guy and Luis gave him glares. If looks could kill...  
  
"Team Two will be Fulton, Guy, Jesse and Portman."  
  
"YEAH! WE WILL WIN!" Portman shouted, chanting. Guy looked at Connie.  
  
"You're going down." He grinned at her.  
  
"YOU'RE the one going down, babe." She retorted, grinning back.  
  
"Team Three will be Averman, Luis, Goldberg and Adam."  
  
"Aw MAN." Averman pouted. "I'm stuck with Mr. Hormones." He pointed at Luis. "If they're no GIRLS around, who knows what he'll do?"  
  
"TAKE THAT BACK!" Luis jumped him, Adam sighed and Goldberg cheered as Averman hid behind Julie.  
  
"Can't hit a girl!!!" Averman eeped. Julie looked sympathetically at Adam.  
  
"Sounds good." Charlie said. He looked at Dwayne. "You ready Cowboy?"  
  
"Yup." He smiled. "This'll be easy."  
  
"Now you have to close your eyes and give us five minutes to hide." Luis instructed. "Which ever team has the least people caught, wins."  
  
Charlie and Dwayne closed their eyes, as the teams snuck off. Adam looked around him and decided he had a bad feeling about this.  
  
  
~~~~Team One~~~~  
  
"We are going to win." Connie whispered as they snuck behind some bushes in the park. "We wont stay in one hiding place the entire game."  
  
"Sounds good to me." Julie grinned, and looked back at Ken. "Okay with you?"  
  
"Perfect with me." Ken nodded. "I'm a very competitive person."  
  
"Good." Connie smiled at him. "So are we."  
  
"Say Connie." Julie commented, as they crouched behind a thick patch of bushes. "What's with you and Guy?"  
  
"Yeah, how long have you two known each other?" Ken whispered.  
  
"I've known Guy, Jesse, Goldberg, Averman and Charlie since we were all three years old." She answered. "I met Fulton in kindergarten, and Adam in second grade."  
  
"So you and Guy have been an item since you were three?" Julie asked. Connie blushed slightly.  
  
"I guess you could say that."  
  
"How can you stay with the same person for so long?" Julie asked. "I mean, nothing is wrong with Guy, but..."  
  
"Yeah, don't you ever get curious?" Ken grinned at her. "I mean, Luis really has the hots for you. And Dwayne thinks you're like, an angel."  
  
Connie shook her head. "Nope. We've never officially been together, but every time someone tries to break us apart, it just doesn't work." Connie smiled. "Our first kiss was on our last day of Kindergarten."  
  
"Wow." Julie said. "Mine was in Grade 2 with a boy who ate crayons."  
  
"You're both ahead of me." Ken said. "Grade 6, girl who tried to braid my hair."  
  
"This is kind of a weird conversation." Connie mused, then glanced sharply to her right. "Hey, it's team three."  
  
Julie and Ken followed her gaze, to see Luis giving Averman a noogie, and Goldberg was eating a sandwich. Adam was looking like he was in hell as he played solitaire.  
  
"Three guesses who's gonna lose." Julie said.  
  
"I have a plan to get Luis caught." Ken looked at Connie. "C'mere."  
  
~~~~Team Three~~~~  
  
"LUIS!"  
  
Luis turned his head rapidly from the silence around his team after hearing his name. "Did you guys hear that?"  
  
"Yeah." Adam said, looking at his solitaire cards. "It was Julie and Connie from the other side of the bushes. But don't listen, it's a trap."  
  
Adam looked up, and Luis had already high tailed it to where he heard the two girls calling.  
  
"What a weakness." Averman shook his head.  
  
"I mean, yeah. Julie and Connie are attractive." Goldberg nodded. "But when they wanna win...they'll do anything."  
  
Luis ran towards the two girls sitting next to each other behind the bushes. He grinned at them as he stopped.  
  
"Hey ladies." He said.  
  
"Hi Luis." They giggled.  
  
"Sit down." Julie pouted. "You look tired."  
  
Luis- feeling as if he was in heaven- sat between the two girls. "Looks like you two have forgotten about small fry Ken."  
  
"Oh definitely." Connie agreed, fishing for something in her backpack.   
  
"What're you looking for, babe?" Luis asked her.  
  
"Rope." She smiled.  
  
"Rope. Huh." Luis nodded, and looked forward. Then he seemed to realize what she said. "Rope? Hey...hey what're you two doing? Hey...ACK!!! NO!!"  
  
~~~~~Seekers~~~~  
  
Charlie and Dwayne stared at Luis oddly, who was tied tightly to a tree. He glared at them.  
  
"Julie and Connie?" Dwayne asked.  
  
"Don't ask, okay?" Luis snapped.   
  
"Yup. Julie and Connie. Caught Luis from Team three..." Charlie said, as he wrote down results. "See ya, Mendoza."  
  
"Hey...hey aren't you gonna untie me?! Hey, COME BACK!"  
  
  
~~~~Team Two~~~~  
  
"They're all going down." Guy whispered to his team. "Especially Connie."  
  
"Uh, Guy?" Jesse said. "Simmer down. It's hide and seek."  
  
"Shut up." Guy snapped. "I said they're going DOWN."  
  
Fulton, Jesse and Portman stared. Guy wasn't one to usually be a bossy person, but when he was, you better listen. A good leader, and a good strategist.  
  
"What's the plan?" Fulton asked.  
  
"We get Ken on our side." Guy said. "That's up to Jesse. Then we get Julie." He glanced at Portman. "That's up to you." Portman grinned un-innocently. "Fulton, I want you to get Averman on our side. He's a good hider."  
  
"No kidding. Will do." Fulton nodded.  
  
"What about Connie?" Jesse asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Leave her to me." Guy nodded, with a big smile on his face.  
  
"We're playing hide and seek, not Adam and Eve." Jesse said bluntly. Guy glared at him, and Fulton and Portman decided wisely not to laugh. This was strictly a battle between Guy and Connie.  
  
"Oh yeah. Luis was caught, I saw." Fulton said.  
  
"Yeah, he was tied to a tree." Portman chuckled.  
  
Guy and Jesse blinked.  
  
~~~~Seekers~~~~  
  
"Okay, this much I know." Charlie said to Dwayne. "Guy is gonna go after Connie on his own."  
  
"Does Connie like Guy as much as he likes her?" Dwayne asked, looking sort of upset. Charlie sighed, and then nodded.  
  
"But we can use that, look on the bright side." Charlie slapped Dwayne's arm boyishly. "Just find a secluded place, and I assure Guy and Connie will be there."  
  
Dwayne sighed dreamily. "Connie sure is purdy."  
  
Charlie blinked. Hadn't he heard a word that Charlie said?  
  
"Dwayne." Charlie took the cowboy's shoulders. "FOCUS. Connie is evil when it comes to games like these. She will stop at nothing to win."  
  
"Not CONNIE." Dwayne grinned stupidly. "She's PERFECT."  
  
"To each his own I guess." Charlie shrugged. "Okay, now Goldberg is our next target and he should be easy. Do you have any marshmallows with you?"  
  
"...whyyyy?"  
  
"Just answer the question!"  
  
"I have some..." Dwayne looked through his pockets. He pulled out a crumpled up package. "Beef jerky."  
  
"Close enough. Knowing marshmallows, they're probably from the same food group anyway."  
  
~~~~Team Three~~~~  
  
"Mendoza's gone." Averman said, as the team crawled behind a tree.  
  
"Life cut short by women's charms." Goldberg sighed. "It's SAD, really."  
  
"I think he deserved it." Adam nodded. "I mean, he was trying to steal the show."  
  
"You're only saying that because he didn't listen to you. Right Goldberg? Goldberg?"  
  
But Goldberg wasn't listening to Averman. Instead he was staring at a big package of jerky about a quarter across the field.  
  
"No, idiot. It's a trap!" Adam hissed.  
  
"But it's JERKY." Goldberg whined.  
  
"They're might be PORK in it, Goldberg." Averman said. "And you're Jewish, remember?"  
  
"I don't care..." Goldberg drooled as he started to walk towards the jerky.  
  
"No FOOL!" Adam exclaimed. "It's not worth it!"  
  
But Goldberg continued advancing toward the food, and Adam and Averman knew they had lost him.  
  
"Quickly!" Averman shouted. "RETREAT! RETREAT!"  
  
And they both high tailed it out of there, leaving the poor, gluttonous Goldberg to the trap beef jerky...  
  
He crept toward it, and grabbed the package. As he did....  
  
"GOTCHA!!!"  
  
"AAAAHHH!!!! GET YOUR LASSO OFF ME, YOU HICK!!"  
  
~~~~Team One~~~~  
  
"Did you hear that?" Ken asked. "Seems like someone else has been caught."  
  
"Goldberg." Julie answered. "You can recognize that scream anywhere." She looked over at Connie. "Hey Con, you got a plan?"  
  
"Yeah." Connie whispered, her arms crossed and her face in a shape of deep concentration. "We have to get Averman, Adam and Portman out of the game. Fulton and Guy can be converted. Jesse however..." Connie sighed. "Ken, maybe you can cut a deal with him."  
  
"I can try." Ken said.  
  
"Leave Portman to me." Julie nodded. "I can get him out of the game in seconds."  
  
"Sounds good." Connie grinned. "Okay, we're gonna split up. Ken go through the trees, Julie to the open field and cut to the river bank, I'm gonna find that old shack that has the park equipment. There should be a team hiding in there."  
  
The three members of Team One nodded, and split up.  
  
  
~~~~Team Two~~~~  
  
"I see Julie." Portman said, looking through a pair of binoculars (that seem to have appeared out of no where, just like Dwayne's lasso does.) "I think she's looking for one of us."  
  
"This is your chance." Jesse whispered. "Get her on our side."  
  
"Wait..." Fulton muttered.  
  
"Yeah, I know what you're thinking." Guy nodded at Fulton. "I think she's against us."  
  
"I can change that." Portman grinned, and slicked back his hair. He handed the binoculars to Jesse. "I'm going in."  
  
"Good luck." Jesse said solemly.  
  
"And God speed." Guy nodded.  
  
"Be careful bro." Fulton said. "Women are deadly."  
  
Portman crept through Team Two's hiding place, and started to jog towards Julie. "Oi, BABE."  
  
"Uh oh..." Jesse flinched.  
  
"Charming won't work, moron." Fulton shook his head. Guy banged his own head against the binoculars in frustration. It was suicide.  
  
~~~~Ken~~~~  
  
"So..." Averman said, looking at Ken. "You trying to tell us that Connie and Julie are caught, and you're trying to join us?"  
  
"Yes." Ken nodded sadly. "I'm afraid so."  
  
"That sucks." Averman nodded.  
  
"We lost Goldberg to jerky." Adam said bluntly. "I feel so down-trodden."  
  
"May I join the team? I know a hiding spot where no one can find us. It's the place where I got away and the girls got caught because they didn't follow me."  
  
"Sounds good." Averman nodded.  
  
"Wait." Adam said. "How do we know we can trust you?"  
  
"I'm just a lonely follower." Ken said. "I have nothing to prove."  
  
"Okay then." Adam said, and they followed Ken. Since they were behind him, they did not see his evil smile as he lead them to the clearing where Goldberg was caught.  
  
Seconds later, he was high tailing it as Adam and Averman shouted obscenities at him after he shoved them down a hill and right into Charlie's lap.   
  
~~~~Seekers~~~~  
  
"Four down, seven to go." Charlie said, looking over his sheets of information. He then grinned at Goldberg, Luis, Averman, Luis and Adam (all tied to the tree Luis started out on.) "How are you all?"  
  
"Comfortable?" Dwayne asked.  
  
"NO." Luis snapped.  
  
"That's too bad." Charlie sighed. "Seems you'll just have to stay tied to that tree longer. What's say we look for Portman right now, Dwayne?"  
  
"You're the boss." Dwayne smiled, and the two walked off.  
  
"COME BACK HERE!!!" Goldberg shouted.  
  
"YOU'RE NOT MY FRIEND ANYMORE!!!" Averman screamed.  
  
"I'LL EAT YOU FOR BREAKFAST!!" Luis added.  
  
Adam just ignored them, and proceeded to play cat's cradle.  
  
~~~~Julie~~~~  
  
"So." Portman leaned against Julie slightly. "You're looking good."  
  
"You think so?" Julie smiled flirtatiously at him. "Why do you say that?"  
  
"I'm just thinking..." Portman said, trailing his hand to the small of her back. "That you'd be happier on our team."  
  
"YOUR team?" Julie pretended to look deep in thought. "I dunno, Portman. Do I deserve to be on your team?"  
  
"I think so." He leaned forward slightly.  
  
~~~~Team Two~~~~  
  
"Are they gonna?..." Jesse whispered in fear.  
  
~~~~Connie~~~~  
  
"Are they gonna?..." Connie said to herself, watching from the window of the park equipment shack.  
  
~~~~Julie and Portmen~~~~  
  
"I'm glad you agree." Julie said, and she grabbed his head and kissed him hard on the mouth.  
  
~~~~Team Two~~~~  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!"  
  
~~~~Connie~~~~  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!"  
  
~~~~Seekers~~~~  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!"  
  
~~~~Julie and Portmen~~~~  
  
As Julie pulled away, she grinned. She'd caught him. Portman was as good as gone.  
  
"Tricked ya." Julie said as Dwayne and Charlie ran toward them.  
  
"You might have, but you got caught too." Portman chuckled.  
  
Julie didn't seem to realize this until Dwayne had roped them both.  
  
"A very strategic move, Julie." Charlie said, as Dwayne tied them up. "But you should have bolted afterward."  
  
"Shut up." Julie snapped.  
  
"I AM TRIUMPHANT!" Portman shouted in Team Two's direction. "I AM A HERO!!" He kept shouting as Dwayne and Charlie dragged him and Julie off to be tied to 'the tree'. "A HEERROOO!!"  
  
~~~~Team Two~~~~  
  
"And you shall be remembered." Guy sniffed, his hat held to his heart.  
  
"What a brave sacrifice." Fulton agreed.  
  
"My ass. He just wanted to kiss Julie." Jesse scoffed.   
  
"Oh shut up." Fulton said.   
  
Guy meanwhile, had noticed something. A very slender and NICE leg was seen peeking out just behind the park equipment shack. He knew that leg anywhere.  
  
"Time to split up." Guy sang, as he snuck off towards the shack. Fulton and Jesse watched him go, and they too saw the leg.  
  
"That kid needs a backbone." Jesse shook his head.  
  
"He may need a backbone, but he has a gorgeous girlfriend." Fulton sighed. "Who plays hockey."  
  
"...damn." Jesse swore. "It's all up to us now. Him and Connie will be in that shack for the remainder of the game."  
  
"I say we make a run for it." Fulton said. They looked at each other, nodded, and bolted.  
  
~~~~The Caught~~~~  
  
"Watch your hands!" Julie snapped at Portman. "I just HAD to be tied up next to you!"  
  
"You didn't seem to mind being close to me when you kissed me." Portman said slyly.  
  
"YOU kissed PORTMAN?" Luis exclaimed.  
  
"OOOhh, Cat lady and Portman-meister, kissing in the FOR-essstt." Averman said.  
  
"Shut up, Averman." Julie and Portman snapped, blushing .   
  
"Ken said you and Connie had been caught." Adam said to Julie.  
  
"He lied. Our plan was to get you guys caught." Julie sighed. "But now I am too."  
  
"Connie's not." Luis noted.  
  
"Neither is Guy." Portman added.  
  
All of them shared looks, and hoped that wherever Guy and Connie were tied up when they were caught, they wouldn't have to watch.  
  
~~~~Seekers~~~~  
  
"Five more to go." Charlie said to Dwayne. "Jesse, Fulton, Guy, Connie and Ken."  
  
"Well, I think Jesse and Fulton are probably together."  
  
"Ken must be with them, I have a hunch Guy and Connie are on their own."  
  
"Imagine..." Dwayne sighed. "Being alone with CONNIE."  
  
"Guy doesn't have to imagine it." Charlie said bluntly. "He already is. I assure you-hey...is that Jesse's hat?"  
  
They looked to see a little hat, poking out of the bushes. They crept up silently to it, and looked down slightly.  
  
~~~~Team Two~~~~  
  
"I can't believe Guy ditched us to go with Connie in the equipment shack." Jesse said.  
  
"Wouldn't YOU ditch us if you got to go with Connie in the equipment shack?" Fulton retorted bluntly.  
  
"I sure would!" Dwayne said to them.  
  
"We know, Dwayne." Fulton and Jesse snapped. Then they paused, looked up and then swore.  
  
"Hiya!" Dwayne grinned.  
  
~~~~The Caught, moments later~~~~  
  
"Welcome to the tree." Adam said monotonely to Jesse tied up next to him.  
  
"You okay, bro?" Portman asked Fulton.  
  
"Yeah. I'm good."  
  
"OOOoohhh, the Jesse-roony and Fulton-meister, are joining the CLU-uuuub-"  
  
"SHUT UP AVERMAN!"  
  
~~~~Guy and Connie~~~~  
  
"Hey." Guy said, leaning around the shack. Connie eeped, and fell backwords.  
  
"You scared me, moron!" She kicked at him, but he dodged it. He held out his hand to help her stand up, but she did it herself. "Here to blow my cover?"  
  
"Actually..." Guy leaned towards her, causing her to edge against the closed door of the shack. "I say we forget about the game..."  
  
Connie smiled, and trailed her finger softly across his jaw line. "And do what?"  
  
Guy pretended to think. "Gee, I don't know Connie! Maybe our homework? What do you think?"  
  
"I think..." Connie replied, grabbing the front collar of his coat. "That we should put our privacy to good use,"  
  
"You read my mind." Guy leaned forward and kissed her firmly on the lips. Connie pulled on his coat collar, and used her other hand to open the shack door behind them as they stumbled inside.  
  
  
~~~~Seekers~~~~  
  
"Jesse and Fulton DID say they were in the shack..." Dwayne said, looking at the little cottage.  
  
"I'm scared to look..." Charlie moaned. "I don't wanna look..."  
  
"Do ya think they're...they're KISSING?"  
  
"Oh NO, Dwayne. They're probably playing Monopoly!!" Charlie said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh good." Dwayne grinned. "We can go get them then!" He trudged happily to the shack. Charlie shook his head.  
  
"I can't look..." He sighed.  
  
Dwayne took the door handle (which was twisted about and seemed ready to fall off as if someone had pushed the door open too hard...) and opened the beat up door.  
  
Then...  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!"  
  
"Poor poor Dwayne." Charlie sighed.  
  
~~~~Guy~~~~  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!"  
  
~~~~Connie~~~~  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!"  
  
~~~~The Caught, moments later~~~~  
  
"Hey." Averman said to Guy.   
  
"Hey." Guy muttered back.  
  
"You're hair is all messed up."  
  
"I KNOW."  
  
Guy was grumpy. It wasn't often he got to be alone in a shack with Connie. Dwayne WOULD have to walk in and see them. And why put Averman between him and Connie? That was dumb and mean.  
  
"Connie, your hair is messed up too." Goldberg said.  
  
"I wonder why?" Portman said sarcastically.  
  
"She and Guy were probably up to the same things you and Julie were." Adam said.  
  
"SHUT UP!!" Julie shouted.  
  
"Ooooohhh, Guy-a-roony and CONNIE-babester! Kissing in a sha-aaacckk, loving each-OTH-eeerrr."  
  
"Averman, if you don't shut up..." Guy growled.  
  
"Ooooh, Guy-a-roony is AN-grrryyy."  
  
"Connie?" Guy asked politely to the girl he would have been next to had it not been for Averman. "Lean toward me, will you?"  
  
"Okay!" Connie agreed, understanding what Guy was up to.  
  
"Don't look, Julie." Portman suddenly said. Julie nodded, and shut her eyes.  
  
"Hey Guy, Connie?..." Averman said. "What are you two doing? Hey...HEY DON'T KISS IN FRONT OF MY FACE AND AAAHHH!!!! STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT!!!"  
  
"Damnit Portman!! Why didn't you tell US not to look!!??"  
  
  
~~~~Seekers~~~~  
  
"We're missing Ken." Dwayne suddenly said, as they walked towards the tree.  
  
"Yeah..." Charlie mused. "Maybe Connie or Julie might know where he is and omiGOD you two, stop KISSING!"  
  
"YOU TELL 'EM CHARLIE!!" Averman shouted, horrified.  
  
It took Charlie threatening to steal Guy's hat and kiss Connie that got the two of them to stop kissing. Guy was whimpering.  
  
"Threatening to take my hat and kiss my girl is playing dirty..." Guy whined. "You're unfair."  
  
"Yeah, well. Desperate times call for desperate measures." Charlie said. "Have any of you seen Ken?"  
  
"No." Julie said. "Connie didn't you meet up with him before you and Guy met up?"  
  
"No." Connie shook her head. "I thought you did."  
  
"The last we saw of him was when he sabotaged us." Adam said.  
  
"Where IS he?" Charlie wondered.  
  
"I'm closer than you THINK." They all heard Ken say.  
  
"Where did he say that!!??" Portman said. "Julie, SAVE me."  
  
"Oh shut up." Julie snapped.  
  
"Where ARE you!?" Goldberg demanded. Luis looked up.  
  
"Uh oh." Luis muttered.  
  
Charlie and Dwayne screamed as they felt the former figure skater land on them after jumping from a branch on the tree.  
  
~~~~Ken~~~~  
  
Ken dusted off his hands as he looked at all the Ducks tied to the tree. "I win." He grinned.  
  
"Yes, you won." Jesse muttered. "You can untie us now."  
  
"Nooo..." Ken shook his head. "I don't think I will."  
  
"Ha ha." Fulton said. "Very funny."  
  
"But seriously, untie us." Adam said.  
  
Ken shook his head. "Nah."  
  
"KEN! That's not FUNNY!" Goldberg shouted as the small hockey player turned on his heel to leave.  
  
"Looks like we're here for awhile, Connie."  
  
"Looks like it, Guy."  
  
"AAAHHH!!! THEY'RE LEANING TOWARDS EACH OTHER AGAIN!!! NO NO! STOP KISSING! STOOOPP KISSING!!!"  
  
"How can you two DO that when we're tied to a TREE!?"  
  
"KEN! COME BACK AND MAKE THEM STOP!!!"  
  
"KEN! KEEEEEEEEEEENNN!!!!!"  
  
  
END  
  
(Oh MAN that was fun to write.) 


End file.
